


Something So Precious

by erinn_bedford



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Ros are babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Romeo and Juliet have a baby, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: “Capulet?” Benvolio Montague stands in front of her, looking just as surprised at seeing her as she is. “What in the name of God are you doing here?”“I’m here to babysit my niece, what are you doing?”“I’m here to baby sit…” Realization dawns on his face and he turns to his cousin, but Juliet is pulling Romeo out the door.Or, Juliet has a plan, and nothing Romeo says will stop her.





	Something So Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing babysitting fics more than anything. Special thanks to my amazing roommate and Shakespeare expert for dealing with my random questions and naming Adelaide. Title from Hozier's "From Eden."

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Romeo asks. He rocks his daughter in his arms, his wife staring at them from her spot on the bed.

“Of course. I mean, what could wrong.”

Adelaide yawns in his arms and carefully puts her into her crib.

“They could kill out baby.”

“Do you have such little trust in your own cousin. Do you forget how he takes care of you?” Juliet says, curling into him the second he crawls under the covers.

“Addie could be collateral damage between the two of them. I mean separately, Ben is the world’s greatest uncle, and Ros could probably take over the world, Addie hanging from her in that baby contraption we can’t figure out. But they hate each other, Jules. Using our baby as a compromise is not the way to win this war.”

“Have I ever told you, dear, you have a flair for the dramatic.” She kisses his cheek. “It will be good practice for the christening.”

“Jules.” He whines, and she kicks his shin.

“Hush now. It will only be a few hours. It will be fine.”

Adelaide shuffles, and they still, breathes held. She settles down and Juliet relaxes, wrapping her arms around Romeo.

“Everything will be fine. Trust me.”

xXx

Rosaline knows something is wrong the second she walks into her cousin’s house. Both Romeo and Juliet are in the living room, and baby Addie is now where in sight. Rosaline knows her napping schedule by now, so something is one hundred percent wrong.

Juliet’s smile is too big, and Romeo looks like he trusted one of Mercutio’s special drinks again.

“Hello.” She says, cautiously, dropping her bag on the table.

“Hello, Ros!” Juliet leaps up and sweeps her into a hug, a giggle bursting from her as she does.

“Where’s Addie?”

Romeo’s face gets slightly more uncomfortable. Juliet’s smile gets even bigger. She hears a squeal of laughter and then Adelaide soars into the room, held aloft by someone.

“Ready, Addie, where going to fly!” The said someone tosses her lightly into the air, much to baby’s amusement. He catches her, twisting her in his arms so she’s safely cradled before he turns, eyes landing on Rosaline.

“Capulet?” Benvolio Montague stands in front of her, looking just as surprised at seeing her as she is. “What in the name of God are you doing here?”

“I’m here to babysit my niece, what are you doing?”

“I’m here to baby sit…” Realization dawns on his face and he turns to his cousin, but Juliet is pulling Romeo out the door.

“We’ll be back before 3. General guidelines are on the fridge. Love you!” The door clicks, and Rosaline turns, facing the man in question.

“Did you know about this?”

“Of course not Capulet. Why would I willingly choose to spend time with you?” He says. Addie thrusts her hands into the air, catching his attention, the scowl on his face melting into a smile.

“Because you are a menace. Intent on ruining my life.” She throws herself onto the couch, narrowly missing one of Addie’s toys in the process.

“You are the one who never leaves me alone at work.” He says. He grabs the toy and settles down on the opposite side of the couch.

“You are a political cartoonist. I am a political journalist; it’s not my fault Isabella keeps making us work together.” They’ve had this conversation at least 5 times at this point, once, very loudly at a bar, resulting in them getting kicked out. That was the day her mutual dislike for Benvolio Montague grew into outright distaste, and she decided to live up to her family name and hate him.

“You don’t even like politics, Capulet.” Ben places Addie next to him, and she starts making her way down the couch toward Rosaline. He holds his arm along and edge and inches toward Rosaline with every move Addie makes.

“Thank you for reminding me, Montague. I thought I had forgotten. Maybe you can tell that to Isabella at our next meeting.” She rolls eyes at him as his hand brushes across her knee, effectively caging Addie in, until Rosaline picks her up. The baby dissolves into giggles as Rosaline tickles her and if she was looking, she would have seen Benvolio’s face soften at the scene.

Instead she sees him stand up, stretch, and walk toward the kitchen, coming back a moment later with a piece of paper and sippy cup.

He plants himself on the couch, slightly closer than before.

Addie’s eyes follow him, and she drops the toy from her mouth. “Bee!”

Ben’s head snaps up, and he skootches closer, hand coming down to tickle her.

“She calls you bee?” Rosaline asks, eyes searching his face. His arm is pressed along her leg, and he tickles the baby again before turning to her.

“Ben’s a bit hard at the moment.” His voice is soft, the softest he’s ever spoken to her before. “What about you?”

“Ro. Although, somedays its sounds more like Wo.”

As if to show off, Addie reaches up toward her hair. “Wo, woooooooo.”

Ben smiles, a genuine smile, not one of his terse, fake ones he usually reserves for her.

“Merc is moe. But it’s more like, she goes Mooooeeeeee, and he goes ADDDIIIEEEEEEE. Then he chases her around the house on his hands and knees.”

“Livia is LeeLee.”

Ben goes to tickle her again but Addie grabs his finger and tugs. He pretends to fall forward, to get a laugh, but instead Addie yawns, pulling his hand closer to her.

“Jules said she gets a bottle in like 10. Bed time in like half hour if she can stay up for that long.”

Addie starts blowing razzberries, staring intently at Ben’s hand.

“Have you eaten, Capulet?” He says, moving closer so he’s sitting next to them instead of sprawled out on the couch.

“No.”

“Are you hungry?” He takes his eyes off the baby and hits her with the full extent of his gaze, eyes open and clear. She’s used to them being hard, angry, a little stubborn, but this close, this at ease with each other is something new.

“I wouldn’t mind dinner.”

“So yes. You are allowed to give a straight forward answer from time to time, Capulet.” His mouth quirks up into a smirk, and if she wasn’t holding a baby should probably have slapped him. He passes her the sippy cup on his way to the kitchen, the smirk not leaving his face.

Rosaline adjusts the baby in her arms and Addie happily reaches for her bottle. She’s humming a lullaby when Benvolio groans, grabbing Addie’s attention as he stalks back into living room, a scowl once again on his face.

“You think having a baby would make these two better at being adults, but they still don’t understand grocery shopping.” His phone dings. “Hold still a moment Capulet, I’m sending the misfits a picture.” He snaps and turns back to his phone, just as Addie sneezes, getting milk everywhere.

He jumps, crowding closer to her, his hands reaching for Addie before he catches himself. “Is she okay?”

“It was a sneeze.” Rosaline grabs the tissues next to her, gently wiping the mess that the baby had made.

“But, is she okay. Is she sick. Did we make the baby sick?” Worry is written all over his face. She passes him the tissues, and pats his hand in the process.

“Babies sneeze.”

“But...”

“Ben.” His name slips from her tongue, and his eyes snap up to hers a quick second before looking back down at Addie. “Babies sneeze.”

“I –” The muscle in his jaw jumps, and he smooths his hand over Addie’s hair.

“Go order us some pizza, Montague.”

When he comes back, he reaches out for Addie and Rosaline complies, because the look he has on his face makes her heart ache.

Which a feeling she should not be having toward Benvolio Montague of all people. They don’t like each other. She could learn to be cordial, friendly even, but heart aches and possible twinges of attraction are not something she wants to learn.

She places the feeling on the fact that anyone as good with a baby as Benvolio is Addie is attractive, ignoring the thought in the back of head saying she’s always thought he was too attractive for his own good.

Addie finishes her bottle and wiggles in Benvolio’s arms, a yawn taking over her entire body. He starts making face at her, until she beings to get aggravated, her eyes trying to fight off sleep. He starts a humming a song under his breath, standing and rocking her when the tears start to form.

She settles down only slightly, still scowling and occasionally letting out a scream.

“Capulet, you need to sing.”

“Excuse me?”

His eyes flash with a moment of panic when Addie starts to scream again, his humming getting louder and more frantic.

“She hates my singing. I have tried in the past, and it just makes her scream louder.”

“And what makes you think mine will be any better.”

“Karaoke, three years ago.” He says, dancing around the room with Addie, her cries barely toning down.

“How do you even remember that?”

He rolls his eyes at her, and moves closer. “Ros, please. You know as well as I she won’t go to bed unless someone sings to her.” Addie fidgets in his arms again. His eyes are practically begging for her help at this point, so she pushes herself off the couch, migrating toward his side so she can look down on the little devil herself.

She starts singing the words of the lullaby softly, ignoring the way Ben turns his head toward her. Addie’s stops screaming, and settles on glaring at her godparents instead. Every blink becomes harder for her to open her eyes.

Ben starts humming along to the song, and Rosaline reaches over his arm to brush the hair from her eyes.

Addie lets out another yawn too big for her body, and then she slumps against Benvolio’s arm, the smallest of snores escaping her mouth.

Rosaline keeps singing as they make their way to her room, Ben’s humming softening as they enter the nursery.

Adelaide goes down without a problem, the lullaby on Rosaline’s lips not stopping until she sets up the baby monitor and exits the room.

When she makes her way back to the living room, she finds Benvolio sitting in foyer, baby monitor in hand.

“What are you doing Montague?” She moves around the room, collecting Addie’s toys and blankets.

“Waiting for the pizza guy. If he rings the doorbell he might wake her, and then she will be up until the misfits come home.” He leans back on his hands so he can see her.

“Where are they even going to be until 3?” She hides her face behind her hands, so he won’t see the yawn that attacked her.

“My guess, a club.”

Rosaline raises an eyebrow at him and he smiles. “Juliet stopped breastfeeding. They haven’t been out in over a year.”

“How do you even know that? I don’t even know that.”

“The group chat has becoming quiet riveting since Addie here was born. And now Merc and Antonio are in the process of adopting. I know of everything.” He winks at her, jumping up as the pizza man walks up the steps.

They situate themselves on the couch, the box of pizza between them, Benvolio putting some crappy reality show on TV.

It’s silent, not entirely uncomfortable, but not exactly how she wants the next few hours to go.

“Alright Capulet, I’m calling a truce.”

“Excuse me?”

He takes the pizza box to the kitchen and returns with two beers.

“We have to spend the next several hours together, so I’m calling a truce. We can go back to hating each other tomorrow, but for the rest of this babysitting adventure, we are going to be decent to each other.”

“I’m always decent.” She says. He leans out of the game closet just so he can give her a look that says ‘seriously’.

She takes another sip of her beer and rolls her eyes at him.

“Monopoly or Scrabble Capulet?”

“Scrabble. If we play Monopoly, we might actually murder each other before the night is up.”

He holds the game victorious in his hand and they set themselves up on the floor, baby monitor between them.

They manage to make it through at least a half hour with only a few jests and teasing, before Benvolio is hit with his own attack of yawns.

“How do people actually have children. We played with her for like an hour and I’m beat.” He falls backwards until he’s lying on the ground, waiting for her to take her turn.

“Not ready for babies yet are you Montague?” 

He tosses a pretzel at her.

“God no. Are you?”

A sharp memory prods at her mind, and before she knows it she’s opening her mouth and telling him about it.

“Escalus and I had a scare. Just as he was about to run for mayor. I knew I wasn’t ready for kids, and he was so worried because he was just about to start campaigning so that ended the idea of them for a while. It turned out to be nothing, but seeing the person you are with so afraid of the idea of a baby kind of kills the want of one. And then we broke up, and this one here was born, and…” she shrugs, finishing her word.

“You dated the mayor. How are you an unbiased source of news?” His words sound sharp, but his smile is teasing. She tosses a pretzel back at him.

“Our editor-in-chief is the mayors brother. And I am unbiased. I always write the truth.” She spins the board back to him.

“I want to be more finically stable.” He isn’t looking at her as he says the words, but it’s the first time they ever really talked about anything that wasn’t Addie without arguing. “And you know, more married. Or at least in a committed relationship.” He sits back up, moving his letters around so he can place them on the board. “Remember when these two texted us. Hey we’re pregnant come help us elope.” He moves the conversation to a safer subject, and Rosaline can’t say she isn’t relieved.

“And no matter what we said, they wouldn’t think it over, because they were so in love.”

Ben laughs, spinning the board back to her. “God, I want to be that in love one day.”

She accidentally meets his eyes over the board. She squashes the ache in her chest.

She leans closer to her, dropping a letter on the board, effectively putting her in the lead.

“Well, you know they say, good things come to those who wait.”

xXx

She checks on Adelaide at around 1, after she beats his at scrabble twice and he gives up, refusing to lose again. When she come back, he’s back on the couch, a movie paused on screen, a sketchbook in his hands.

Rosaline situates herself next to him, tucking her legs under her. “What you doing?”

He sits up, and almost slams the sketch book shut. “I- uh.” He sighs. “For Addie’s first birthday, I am going to give them a book of moments. But instead of photographs, I’m drawing them.” He holds open the page for her to see.

Addie sits in her arms, staring up her. It’s beautiful, a stunning little portrait, much different from the political cartoons she’s used too.

“That’s beautiful.” she whispers. He places the book into her hands and she flips through, finding various picture of Addie, some by herself, some with Romeo and Juliet, an image of Mercutio laying on the ground, holding her above his head, Livia giving her a bottle. It’s a collection of some of Rosaline’s favorite moments from the past 11 months, and the stupid ache in her chest grows.

She doesn’t know what else to say, so she passes him back the book. He tucks it into his pocket, and lifts an arm.

She quirks an eyebrow at him, earning her an eye roll.

“Come on, Capulet, we have a truce remember.”

She sighs, letting him pull her closer before he presses play on the movie.

“What are we watching?”

“Shhh.”

She watches the screen, a smile coming on her face as she watches the characters.

“The Princess Bride.”

“Shut up.” His cheeks are slightly pink, and she giggles.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Capulet…”

“Montague…”

“Stop talking.”

“Or what?” She’s teasing him because it makes the tint in his cheek darker.

“I’ll tickle you.” His arm around her shoulder tightens, and she laughs again.

“Your threats are really getting soft.”

He turns, rather suddenly, bringing their faces close. Closer than she was ready for. Closer than they have ever been. Her stomach clenches and her eyes dart to his lips. If anyone of them moved, he would be on top of her.

“You are ruining the movie.”

His hand had fallen to her waist. Her leg is pressed against his hip. He moves a fraction closer. She decides that she is going to kiss him, no matter the consequences.

“Capulet.” He licks his top lip, leaning closer.

The baby monitor screams, and he’s gone in an instant, leaving her, unkissed, a mess on the couch.

He comes back, a while later, with a grumpy baby and a fresh bottle. “She’s not happy to see me.”

“Well, you’re not mommy or daddy, are you?” Her phone buzzes. “Juliet just said they are on their way home.”

Addie’s eyes search around the room until they see Rosaline and she reaches out for her. Ben passes her over, and he takes out his sketch book, glancing at them every few minutes.

“Should we keep her up?” He asks, taking the empty bottle from her.

“Um –”

Before she can answer the door opens, and Romeo and Juliet sweep into the living room.

Juliet turns to whisper something to Romeo before coming over and looking down on Adelaide.

“How long has she been awake?” She whispers, kneeling in front of Rosaline.

“About 20 minutes.” Rosaline says, passing her over. The boys are by the door, laughing about something. Adelaide smiles at her mom, her eyes struggling to stay open again.

“How was she?” she asks.

“She was an angel, as she usually is.” She presses a kiss on Addie’s cheek, and another on Juliet’s before grabbing her bag.

Romeo pats her on the shoulder as he walks back to his family. She watches them a moment, before making her way to the door.

Benvolio is waiting for her, leaning against the wall, flicking through his phone. He holds the door open for her, before calling out a goodbye to Romeo and Juliet.

“So, does this mean the truce is over?” He bumps into her as they walk to their cars, and whether it’s on purpose or accident she doesn’t know.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be.”

He flashes a smile at her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“Want to get milkshakes then, Ros?”

“It’s 1:30 in the morning.”

“Your point?”

They reach her car, and he moves, caging her against the door and him.

“I’ve learned something tonight.” He says.

“Have you?” She narrows her eyes at him, fighting the urge to run her hands up his chest.

“I like you.” He moves closer. “Very much.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. I cannot go back to hating you. In fact, I refuse too.” He wraps one of her curls around his finger. “I never really did.”

“I never really hated you either.” She says, moving her head until he cups her cheek.

“I’m going to kiss you, if that’s okay?”

She nods, and then, he presses his lips against hers, pulling her closer. 

“Get milkshakes with me.”

She smiles, and he kisses her again, and again, and again, until she can’t breathe, and he pulls back, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

The ache in her chest is back. She realizes it’s been there longer than she can remember.

xXx

“I told you so.” Juliet chirps, watching her cousin from the window.

Romeo pushes himself next to her. “You didn’t say you wanted them to make out on our front lawn.”

She slaps his arm. “I deserve a reward. They didn’t kill the baby, and now they won’t kill each other.” She leans closer to her husband, asking for a kiss.

He sighs, conceding to what she wants. “We should hide his car. So, when he come back in they can’t find it. He’ll have to go home with her, or at least get a ride.”

“You’re saying that like they are going to come back for it.”

“Jules!” He follows her through to the nursery, where they place a sleeping Adelaide down. He grabs her in the hall, pressing his lips to her neck as they walk back to their room. “When can we do this again?”

“See,” Juliet says, patting his cheek. “There’s the scheming romantic I married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
